


Downtime

by robotsdance



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/pseuds/robotsdance
Summary: Jyn tops the hell out of Cassian.





	

They’re making out in the semi-darkness of Cassian’s room on rebel base when Jyn stops kissing him long enough to say, “When I was stealing your blaster…”

He chuckles, looking up at the woman who’s currently straddling him, “So you didn’t just ‘find’ it?”

“Not exactly,” she concedes, shifting back and forth on his lap in a way that makes his brain struggle to remember what exactly they’re talking about, “But I did find some other interesting things.”

Cassian hums and closes the distance between them to kiss his way down the side of her neck, too focused on her to think about what else was in his bag that she might have encountered, “Kay keeps trying to warn me about you and weapons.”

“If I wanted you dead you’d be dead already,” she says with a casual indifference that turns him on more than it should, “But I wasn’t talking about the weapons.”

Cassian leans back enough to look at her. She’s watching him intently, trying to get a read on him, and he is suddenly aware that he doesn’t have anything approaching a read on her anymore. Sure she came to him, in his room, in this weird liminal downtime between them arriving at the base and when the rebel command will all be present for maybe the most crucial meeting the Rebellion has ever had, and she was the one who kissed him first, and then kept kissing him, and then climbed on top of him when they really doubled down on the whole kissing thing. He’s seen this before. You’d be hard-pressed to find a rebel alive that wasn’t familiar with sex as a reaction to grief and terror and survival and they’ve both had too much of that in the last- he tries to do the math on how long he’s known Jyn but it’s all a blur of shattered horizons and hyperspace so he gives up- 

Jyn. Jyn is still watching him, her gaze firm and almost… shy? But brazen as well? He racks his brains for what else she could have found-

Oh.

There was definitely something else interesting in that bag. 

He’s not blushing and he’s not embarrassed, but he’s also glad it’s sort of dark and that they’re going to have this conversation while maybe she won’t be able to see exactly how much he’s not quite blushing but working pretty hard to keep it that way.

There are several beats of not-quite-awkward-but-far-from-direct-comfortable-communication before they both start to talk simultaneously: 

“If you-" 

They both abandon their sentence in favour of cracking up at their inability to get to the question that would inevitably follow as the tension between them shifts pleasantly. Their verbal communication is a mess but her fingers are still moving reassuringly across his skin.

The shock and self-consciousness of suddenly being aware she knows something so personal about him has faded in favour of something very close to anticipation. They may have stumbled their way to this point, but now he figures they’re close enough to cut to the chase.

“Ask me,” Cassian offers, his voice low and intimate.

Jyn grins and leans in a little closer before she does, “Can I fuck you?" 

“Yes,” Cassian breathes, “Please.”

—

Adjusting the harness is a bit more of a production than either of them had bargained for. He’d offered to help, but his initial efforts had not sped up the process. Instead Jyn had suggested other activities that would be more useful, so Cassian is watching her fiddle with the various adjustment points of the harness as he teases his entrance with lube-slicked fingers. He’s already more than ready, his body relaxed and feeling pleasantly heavy and warm.

When the dildo is securely in place Jyn puts her hands on her hips. “So,” she says looking down at him, “How do you want to do this?”

“You take control,” Cassian answers without hesitation. He’s almost surprised he offers this so easily. Submission is a rare pleasure for him and it has been a long time since he trusted anyone enough to feel the pull of submission flowing through his system, but there’s no mistaking the sensation oozing through his veins making his blood feel thick and slow. He trusts his body and apparently he trusts Jyn Erso.

It’s not as surprising a revelation as he thought it might be.

Jyn is smiling again and there’s something about her looking at him like that while she’s got a dildo strapped on while he’s shamelessly fingering his ass that makes him ache in the best way. He keeps himself from dropping fully into subspace as she gives him a safeword and makes him repeat it back to her to confirm his understanding.

Then she orders him to get up on his hands and knees and he feels his body sink into subspace with utmost joy as he complies.

—

Any lingering doubts he has about Jyn being a capable top fade into oblivion as she gets down to business. She manages to effortlessly walk the thin line between ‘almost too much’ and ‘not nearly enough’ that has Cassian babbling obscenities from six different planets within no time at all. 

Then she changes her angle and speed just slightly and he forgets every language he’s ever known. 

—

He’s close, he’s so fucking close, and if she keeps that up and he could just-

She pulls out without warning and he feels his hole clench in response, his body desperate for more. 

“Turn over and lie on your back,” she orders, “I want to see your pretty face when I make you come.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Once he has obeyed he looks up at her, awaiting her next move or command. Her face is flushed and one of her hands is down the front of the harness. Cassian can’t help but picture the exact way she is playing with her clit behind the dildo and harness obstructing his view and feels his arousal jump up to a level that’s almost painful. She grins at him and lets him watch her as her breath hitches and her mouth falls open in silent pleasure. 

After an amount of time Cassian could not accurately estimate to save his life, Jyn removes her hand and carefully trails her wet fingertips down his stomach as Cassian fails to bite back a moan.

She brushes past his painfully hard cock on her way to his thighs, which she spreads as she guides him to lift his knees towards his chest, giving her the ideal angle to return to the task at hand. She takes her time, reaching for the lube and carefully reapplying some to the dildo before she gets into position over Cassian. He reaches out, unable to stop himself from touching her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as the tip of the dildo rubs tantalizingly against his slick entrance as she holds herself above him.

“Tell me what you want Cassian.”

He finds himself incapable of forming words so he resorts to sliding his hands to her hips, trying to silently encourage her back inside.

“Tell me what you want,” she repeats, holding her body stubbornly just away from where he wants her to be.

“Jyn,” he says, his voice breaking with desperation, “Fuck me.”

When she finally slides back in it feels so good he practically sobs. 

—

Cassian was close before but now that she’s fucking him again he’s teetering right on the brink of what he can withstand before he surrenders to what’s been threatening to overtake him.

He moves to touch himself but she stops him, her fingers closing around his wrist and then moving his hand back to the mattress. Then she stills completely, the dildo hard and deep inside him as he squirms, his body electrified with need. He hears himself whimper in frustration and in response she bites her lower lip and sways her hips impatiently from side to side. 

But her resolve is stronger than his. She quickly regains control before pressing her hand to his chest, firm and steady against his pounding heart.

“Wait,” she says.

So he waits.

Cassian waits until he becomes aware of the air he didn’t know he was holding hostage in his lungs and forces himself exhale. 

He waits until he is so desperate that when she finally begins to move again her deliberately slow pace is almost agony to his trembling, overstimulated body.

And ultimately, he manages to wait until she gives him permission to come.

—

“Do you need anything?” she asks quietly. 

Aftershocks are still rippling through him, his body overloaded to the point of complete shutdown. His eyes are closed, but he is distantly aware that she is still close by, probably standing beside the bed to take off the harness. 

“Just give me a minute,” he manages to gasp. 

“Okay,” she replies, “I’ll be here.”

—

Slowly his various systems start to come back online. His brain is starting to think in, if not complete sentences, at least complete thoughts. He wants to kiss Jyn. He wants to thank her. He wants to go down on her until she is as incapable of coherent thought as he is. He wants to-

When he opens his eyes she is stepping out of the bathroom wearing only her pants as she pulls her hair back into a messy bun. He watches her cross the tiny room from where he is still lying on the bed to pick up her shirt from the floor and pull it over her head. 

“Hey,” he offers with a languid smile.

“It’s almost time,” she replies, understanding his unspoken invitation but jumping straight to the logistical impossibility of it, “We’ve got to go.”

She’s right of course. He takes a moment to adjust his list of things he wants to do to a list of things he has to do before sitting up and starting to put himself back together as Jyn finishes pulling on her boots. Then she gives him a look and a little nod that’s somewhere between ‘see you out there’ and ‘thanks for whatever this was’ before she slips out the door. He watches the door close behind her and sighs.

As always, the Rebellion calls.


End file.
